The No Seatbelt Song
by midtowngirl89
Summary: RoryJess, RoryDean. Several short drabbles.
1. Default Chapter

:: Hey, this is my first Gilmore Girls fic…inspired by how much better Jess is than Dean. Haha, just joking. It will be several short drabbles. So random.::

:: Setting: this season when Rory is still with Dean. So post-Jess. I don't own Gilmore Girls or the characters. Title is a song by Brand New. Enjoy!::

:::::::::::::::::::::::1:::::::::::::::::::::::

Dean pulls her close and she breathes in. She wishes he smelled like cigarettes, cheap cologne and trouble. Dean smells like fabric softener, generic shampoo and innocence. Rory clings to his winter jacket.

Rory wishes Dean's lips were dry and rough and welcoming. His lips and smooth and wet and she can tell he's been chewing cinnamon gum. She always hated cinnamon.

She asked Jess more than once to quit smoking. He'd look at her and nod, then ask if she really wanted him to. Rory would stare at her shoes and smile, while he took a drag. She smokes occasionally, outside of Luke's, on the ground, by the dumpsters. She only smokes when she misses him. More than occasionally.

Rory gives Dean a book for his birthday. She excitedly points out the themes and her favorite parts. Dean thanks her and kisses her softly on the lips. Her promises to take her out to dinner. She gave Jess a book once. He flipped through it, folded it, and stuck it in his back pocket. He smiled and asked her how her AP English test went. Rory knew Dean didn't like it.


	2. Not Quite Clear

:: Hello…not much to say…enjoy this chapter...I'm thinking there will be about two more. I love reviews almost as much as I love Adam Brody. ::

::::::::::::::::::2::::::::::::::::::::

Jess never brought Rory flowers. She didn't even like flowers. They made her eyes itch. She didn't tell Dean because he looked so cute when he gave them to her after she finally finished her 11th grade research paper. Rory thinks about it; Jess did bring her flowers. A single rose that he said he stole from some old lady's garden. Rory knew he bought it from the flowers shop on the corner and she called him on it. Jess scoffed. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his jean jacket and turned a delightful shade of pink. He changed the subject.

Rory hates crying. Dean's seen her cry. He held her hand gently and stroked her back, keeping his eyes on her. Two years ago, Rory cried in front of Jess. They were sitting on a bench in the park and she cried. He fingered her long hair and kissed her hard on the lips. Rory hates being watched.

Jess let her drive his car at night in Stars Hollow. He leaned back in the passenger seat and gazed out the window, glancing at Rory once or twice. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly and she stared straight ahead. Jess told her she drove like an 95 year old woman. She loosened up.

Rory can picture Jess' eyes in her mind. Brown, with flecks of green and gold. Warm and deep and complete. They sparkle when he talks about a book he loves, or Rory. She saw him a year ago. Rory tries to picture Dean's eyes and it's hard. Grey, she thinks, with tints of blue. She saw him an hour ago.


	3. Sugarlump, 150

:: Hello…another random chapter. Next one will be the last…and it will most likely have some Logan (what? what? That's right). Oh yeah, if some of the stuff in this chapter isn't really accurate, it's because I haven't seen every GG episode. Lol. Okay, enjoy::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::3::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rory can't remember the first time Dean held her hand. It was somewhere between the time she "subtly" stalked him at Doose's and the time they had their first kiss. She was always amazed by Dean's hands because they were, like, 5 times larger than hers. She remembers that his hands were sweaty and nervous and awkward. Jess grabbed her hand at a Stars Hollow fest of some sort, during a very rare lull in their conversation. His hands were exactly the right size.

Dean and Rory sat at a two-person table at Luke's at 1 in the morning. It was an unusual occasion because Dean didn't particularly like the diner, he told Rory once. He was facing the town and Rory looked in the direction of the counter. Perfect. The direction of the cash register. Wonderful. Jess. Fantastic. Rory's shining bright eyes looked intently into Jess'. Dean chatted casually. Rory stared. Dean slowly covered her hand with his. Jess grinned in an ironic sort of way and shook his head.

She was never nervous with Dean. Her heart stayed at the exact same pace when she saw him coming down the street. He was nice and he made her feel nice and it was nice. When Jess' fingers grazed her cheek, she didn't feel nice. Her stomach turned over. She felt brilliant. Brilliantly scared. Jess was such a risk. Jess was her best bet.


	4. Mere Two Inches

:: Hi…so this is the last chapter…I would continue but I must admit that I am out of ideas! I will try to write another GG fic sometime soon. Here's the Logan action as promised…just because he is so darn cute pinches Logan's cheeks. Yeah, and regarding this chapter, I don't know what color Logan's eyes actually are so I'm sort of making it up. And by the way, thanks for all your support and positive reviews. You guys are the best! 3 ::

:::::::::::::::::::::::4:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rory closes her eyes, cocks her head to the side, and smiles. Her short hair falls over her right eye. Logan smells like expensive cologne and traces of liquor. It's a nauseating mix. Rory likes it.

She reaches for a book on the top shelf at the campus library. Her hand is a mere two inches from the Encyclopedia Americana, the fourth edition. Logan leans over her a grabs the book. Her face is a mere two inches from his. Logan breathes heavily, rapidly. Wintergreen. Minty. Rory was never opposed to wintergreen.

Two days later, Rory has committed his eyes to memory. Brown, like Jess', but blue like Dean's. She's confused. All she knows is that he sends shivers down her spine and makes her forget that she doesn't even like the guy. He's cocky and assuming. He makes her blood pump at twice the normal rate. Rory needs to see his eyes again.

Logan wiped a newspaper smudge off her cheek in the most cliché way possible (fingers on her cheek, thumb on the smudge). They were working late on the paper, alone. She was surprised he even showed up. It was dark. His hands were cold and she shivered, her eyes closed. He apologized and she silently cursed herself.

Rory doesn't know what is going to happen, and for once she doesn't care. She hasn't even made a pro or con list (yet).


End file.
